


【超蝙】The Fiancé

by LodurS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: 后来他们都叫这件事为“未婚夫事件”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【超蝙】The Fiancé

年轻人挥向Wayne的拳没有像Clark所预料的那样被接下。Bruce的脸上实实在在地挨了一拳，手里的的酒杯摔飞出去。当Clark以为这又会是一次“醉酒，拳脚，美人，尖叫，香吻”的花花公子戏闹时，Wayne失去意识后倾着从二楼露台上摔了下去———边沿那些发着光，带着水珠的玻璃护栏只到他小腿的高度。   
远在大厅另一端的Clark冲了过去，在扑向沿玻璃顶滑落的Bruce 时忘记了自己仍以CK的记者形象出现在这个酒会上。他以不易察觉的高度浮起来飞向Wayne，在他们砸进填满缎带与花木的硕大花圃前的最后一刻抱住他，将自己的身子垫在对方底下。   
在所有人试图明白发生了什么之前，Clark已经将Wayne举起来，跑向最近的医院。他双手将Wayne像托举一个古瓷盘一样稳稳托在头顶，挤过惊叫的车流与人群，甚至忘记了自己会飞，一边检查他的心跳与呼吸，脚下奔得飞快。   
“医生！”Clark最终维持着这一荒唐姿势到达医院，举着Wayne站在大厅里像史前穴居人一样向惊讶的人群嘶吼，“医生！医生！”   
Bruce通常会把手足无措的Clark比做“一块掉进蜂巢的方糖”。   
“家属！只有家属允许进去！”护士试图维持秩序。   
他被自己的同僚们挤得颠来倒去，所有人都举着摄像机与话筒（当然除了他本人），试图捅进阻拦在Wayne病房前的两个护士嘴里，期待她们能吐出足够惊悚的新闻。Clark瑟缩在他们中间，也艰难地朝她们靠近，时时刻刻被长串沙砾似的白色闪光灯与尖叫搓捻着。他突然觉得自己的脑袋疼得厉害，旋转的声与光轮流敲打着他的脑壳，使他迫切冲动着去撕碎一切，让一切都安静下来。   
“我是！”他大吼，头痛到根本不知道自己在吼什么，   
“我是！我是他的未婚夫！”   
他想他一辈子都没有说处过这么麻烦的一句话。   
“哇哦，”Barry Allen进入病房时朝他欢快地吹了声口哨，“我从没想到你会和Wayne谈恋爱。”   
哇哦，Clark Kent哭笑不得地在心里嘀咕，我也从没想过要和Bruce Wayne订婚。  
“我是他的未婚夫。”直至他可怜的神志终于被人群突然静寂的呼吸拽回体内，仍喘息着向空气不断重复那句话，“我是他的未婚夫。”从未如此坚定又带着点羞赧鲁莽的快乐傲气。在他从护士们悲悯的眼神中反应过来前，记者们的长枪短炮已如毒蜂螫针扎向他，Clark几乎是狼狈地从门缝中窜进病房，惊魂未定反锁上门。外面人群已经完全沸腾，所有人挤着来拍他的脸。而Bruce Wayne，无辜的罪魁祸首，于几秒钟前突然被他订婚，给他惹起无数麻烦的“未婚夫”就安静沉睡在咫尺之内的病床上。   
他们没接过吻，也不是爱侣，更别说订婚。所有的碰触仅限于朋友间的信赖与亲密。 

该死的，Wayne醒来会杀了他的。 

最先到达的是Alfred与Diana。那个女人拍了拍Clark的肩膀，一句话也没说，给他一个介于“我就知道”与“可喜可贺“之间的眼神。“听着，我没和…！”Clark下意识辩驳，脑袋里翻腾起的却是此前他将Wayne拥入怀抱的时刻，不明朗的灯光闪烁在对方黑发上。   
管家径直掠过他去查看病床旁的病例报告，给了Clark一个威慑的噤声示意。   
“因为劳累过度陷入的昏迷，”这次他压低了声音抢先向管家抱怨，“他几乎连续一星期没睡，我没法说服他。而医生说他非常，非常需要休息。”   
Diana这次完完全全给了他一个“就说是爱吧”的眼神。   
Arthur是下一个。皮夹克上满是机油与尘土的味道，   
“Clark吾友，”他将手重重按在Clark肩上，“祝贺你。”   
闪电侠最后一个到达，在极短时间内开始怂恿所有人告诉Clark母亲这个消息。于是Clark接下来的对话就始终徘徊在：   
“不Barry别想给我妈妈打电话”“不Barry我发誓我不会让你打电话给她别试图从别人那里拿到她的电话号码。”“听我说Barry我和Bruce没有……”   
“你在撒谎。你想隐瞒你们之间的小秘密。“   
“我没有。也没有秘密。超人不会撒谎。”   
“那你为什么说你们订婚了？”Diana笑得过分甜蜜。   
“因为，”Clark飞快拷问自己的思路，觉得并无破绽，  
“因为她们说'仅家属才可进房探访'，我不能说我是他的兄弟，或亲戚，那会给他惹来麻烦。而我想见他，“超人停了停，“未婚夫是个再好不过的身份伪装。最容易让人心软且让我的成功率最大。” 

他不明白为什么所有人都憋着笑冲他摇头。 

而Wayne，沉睡着且始终一无所知的Wayne在所有闹剧发生时依旧平静呼吸。那些刷的粉白的四壁，百叶窗横条间漏下黄金一样的灯光色彩，消毒水寂静挥发。Clark Kent试图独自坐在病床前凝视他的脸，思索起自己被Bruce占据得越来越多的生活。只是隐约，在一种色彩缤纷的温馨中，Clark觉得自己应该去握住他的手。  
Bruce睡到第二天下午才醒来，两颊红润，精神焕发，状态良好，心情良好，明显对自己昏迷一次多了一个“未婚夫”的消息也接受良好。在Clark的威逼利诱下进食了蔬菜与谷物后，看新闻上滚动着自己的脸和那段Clark在医院走廊上大喊“我是他的未婚夫！”的视频片段，在之后与Martha的视频通话中也开始笑称Clark为自己的“未婚夫”。  
“过来，Clark，”他突然向几乎心虚到蜷成一团的Clark招手，知道超人的心思早已不在手上那份捏皱的报纸上，“你妈妈想看看你。”  
于是Clark把头凑到对方旁边去，冲母亲虚弱露出微笑。Bruce扭过头来电闪雷鸣般地亲吻他的脸颊。   
对面的妇人发出一长串夹着欢快叹息的笑声。   
“这个周末你一定要来农场吃晚饭，Bruce。你和Clark一起。”   
“当然，夫人。”Clark愣盯着Bruce回答，忘了将自己的脸从对方的微笑旁移开。

他们共同经历了一周被记者围追堵截的日子，   
“他真的是您的未婚夫吗？”无数个人重复着这个问题。Wayne与Kent总是冲他们摇头。   
最后Clark被问得恼了，抓过骚扰者的录像机一字字地咬句，   
“见鬼的不，他是我丈夫。” 

Wayne周六拜访了Kent农场。   
“你迟到了。”Clark指出。   
“没错，我的'未婚夫'，”他咬牙切齿地将作为礼物的红酒交给Clark，鞋子与衣服下摆上满是泥泞，“你给我的地图通向一块玉米地。” 

晚餐后他在屋顶上找到了Clark。  
“嘿，未婚夫。”Bruce坐到他身边，原野的星光共同披在他们肩上。   
Clark低哼了一声，“但我们连吻都没接过。”   
“也许我们可以试试。”   
“也许我们可以从'未婚夫'开始相爱。” 

Clark幻想过爱人肃穆忠诚的目光停留在他手上的银圈，誓言越过时间亲吻彼此。他也曾将自己婚礼的场景在脑海中排演过无数次，但从未有一场故事的开头如此荒诞颠倒。他幻想过自己的伴侣有擅吻的狂热的唇， 温和的眼睛只与他相隔一个呼吸的距离。  
但好吧，其实他的未婚夫在吻他时该死的害羞。

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> Thank you for watching


End file.
